DE 10 2008 029 287 B4 shows a drive train for a motor vehicle with an electromotive drive unit. The electromotive drive unit has a set of planets and a shifting clutch package and is actively connected to a differential. The rotor shaft designated as an output shaft of the electric motor is coupled with the sun gear of the set of planets. The shifting clutch package has a first shifting clutch and a second shifting clutch. The first shifting clutch can be engaged and disengaged, wherein a first transmission ratio between the rotor shaft of the electric motor and a driven element designated as the output can be established with the first shifting clutch. The second shifting clutch can also be engaged and disengaged, wherein a second transmission ratio between the rotor shaft of the electric motor and the same driven element can be established with this second shifting clutch.
The drive unit has a planetary drive with a planet carrier. The planet carrier can rotate relative to the rotor shaft. The planetary drive further has planet gears of which each sits on the planet carrier so that it can rotate about its own rotational axis. The planet gears are in meshed engagement with a sun gear and with a ring gear. The ring gear is fixed on a housing section of the electric motor or on the electromotive drive unit. An output shaft of the electric motor is coupled in a rotationally fixed manner with a sun gear.
The planet carrier can be connected to the output via the first shifting clutch. A first actuator arrangement is allocated to the first shifting clutch, wherein this actuator arrangement has a sliding collar. The output is connected to a hollow transmission shaft on which the sliding collar sits in a rotationally fixed manner so that it can move in the axial direction. The shifting collar has a toothed section that corresponds to a matching toothed section on the planet carrier in order to couple the planet carrier in a rotationally fixed manner to the output. For this purpose, the first sliding collar is pushed out of a neutral position in the axial direction in engagement with the matching toothed section.
A second electromagnetic actuator arrangement with a second sliding collar is allocated to the second shifting clutch, wherein the output shaft of the electric motor and the output can be coupled to each other in a torque transmitting manner by means of the sliding collar.